raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Empressofmelnibone/My World
'World:' A planet of which 70% is land divided into three large continents separated from each other by a stretch of ocean as deep and wide as the Mississippi River, with each continent connected by various land bridges and human (humanoid) constructed bridges as well. Islands dot the ocean surrounding the three continents as well. Sailing the ocean is made extremely difficult due to large sea beasts and ancient magics calling up maelstroms and vicious storms so any sane man or woman only goes out into deeper water at their own peril. 'Races:' *werewolves *elemental/human hybrids *humans *dragon-lords *Deer People Cultures: Werewolves Werewolves are run by a matriarch and her consort and peculiar to the rest of the races, the first born female is not '''the heir; but whichever female succeeds in either displacing the matriarch or whatever female is chosen by the matriarch before her death. A pack is typically the matriarch, her consort and their offspring; but other males or females may be allowed into a pack if the matriarch allows. Packs typically meet four times a year unless something happens to have a matriarch call a puck summit; these meetings exist for discussing news and exchange information. It's also a necessary time for young men and women to meet and create packs of their own. Rarely do males stay with their birth pack. Werewolves are divided into thousands of tribes, ranging from advanced city-dwellers tribes of the Moon Walkers and their sister clans to the mud thatch huts of the Riverrunners and their brothers Seawolves. They go wherever they want, and they breed like rabbits, plus theirs no problem with a man or woman having three or fours wives and husbands. Theirs no concept of illigitement children and any child that isn't wanted or a pack is too crowded fostering the child to another pack is perfectly fine. Werewolves and humans can have children but the resulting offspring would be sterile, as would any resulting offspring of a werewolf with any race other than another werewolf, they also cound't enter their wolf form during a full moon which would be horribly painful. Also werewolves can't do magic; at all (unless their hybrids). The shifting they do is genetic. ''Elemental/Human hybrids'' They are all that's left of the elementals who were once common all throughout the world, but have since died off. Hybrids typically have a tinge of blue, green/brown, grey, or warm orange/brown skin, eyes, and har coloration with relations to whichever element they have ancestry with and how much elemental blood they carry. Their the only living race that can use magic "without" sacrificing their own blood or bones; though that's a secret they keep to themselves. Blood purity is '''extremely important since their power falters the weaker the bloodline gets; resulting in children who are incapable of magic being sterilized so that the defect isn't past on. Typically if a child is born incapable of magic, their taught a trade and at at puberty their sterilized but if they have no particular skill are thrown out into the streets. Such children though are just slightly higher than slaves. Dragonlords Stubborn and prideful; these beings are the most arrogant and vain people you'll ever meet. No one knows the truth of how they came into being though their are as many theories as their are stars in the sky. the humanoid partner has as many dragon features as the the dragons has of their partner (very eldritch abomination). They spend their time locked in their elegent palaces and serve as messangers (the small ones anyway) the bigger dragons transport people and goods from one continent to another since sailing is largely impossible. It was said once that dragons could breathe flame but that hasn't happened since the First Circle of Light. They do have a form of magical ability, but it's based on family relationships and is semi-alive; so it's imperative that families get along with eachother. Dragons are pack creatures and young dragonlords are raised with the newborn dragons from infancy. When a dragon dies it bursts into flames and is incinerated while their rider feels the shock of it's dragons death. As a mercy, a fellow dragonlord will cut the dragonless riders throat while their in shock so the rider dies peacefully. Dragonlords are always put in pairs, no matter what job is carried out. Also families are extremely important; and though dragonlords have no problem with casual relations abandoning a child is one of the few crimes punishable by death. Most crimes are punished with shaming the offender or in rare cases exile. Woman can have as many children as they want so long as they can provide for them, if a child is born and the mother can't provide for it, the child is declared an orphan (that way it doesn't interfere with the birth families magic) and then the child is made an honorary child of the pack. Deer people One of the most ancient races, similiar to werewolves they have a genetic quirk that gives them deer characteristics and their incapable of performing magic. Unlike werewolves which pass for human whether their male or female, male deer people have antlers in their human form and the woman have deerlike eyes with both genders having long faces and high cheekbones, long legs, and deerlike ears. They travel in herds, with the female and young being together with males usually on the outskirts watching for danger and guarding the woman and children. Most act as shamans or healers. Due to their constant moving around some act as traders or bards, the craftier ones, work as information brokers. The herds are large and the nomadic lifestyle makes finding them slightly difficult at times to find, but individual herds are walking minicities, and nerve centers for some of the best healers, traders, metalworkers, and tanners you'll ever find. ''Humans Humans are the most diverse culturally and ethnically. Due to the complications concerning travel between the three landmasses and the extensive cultural differences between the thousands of nations, tribes, and islands peoples; communication and travel is very limited. 1st Continent '''Elagae' (Al-jey) The Elagae are a ethnic group hailing from the woodlands that once ran across the entire north and midlands of the first continent. All Elagae have brown grey colored skin, hair, and eyes. Eyes inparticular are unique because their color changes from a stronger shade of brown to grey with their mood; a content Elagae's eyes will be a pale mix of brown-grey. Due to the colder, misty area in which they live, thicker clothing is needed, mostly is shades of warm browns and cream colors. Advanced in the ways of woodwork; furniture is the principle export, with their country supplying the largest amount of lumber to the rest of the world. They practice a complex system of ancestor worship, with small wooden or stone statues only three foot high made in the shape of a human but only given eyes so that their ancestors may watch over their living kin, except for the winter solstice festival where the dead are allowed to interact with the living. Families will commonly live in large extended families together, with sleeping areas being a simple cot and plenty of quilts displaying scenes from mythology, a family members heroic deeds, etc. Their language is nothing like you've heard of but their accent is like perfectly blended Gaelic and Middle English. More to come on them later. Mriesh (Mire-eysh) This fun loving group hail from the coastal areas of the deep south which was once a vast empire until the emperor in a fit of rage flooded his empire (he was only 16 and his wife had j''ust died). Back when the empire flourished, men and women could drown any person they saw fit just by looking; but such skill hasn't appeared in many thousands of years. Men and woman due to having such talents with water, has tainted their bodies. Turning their skin a faint watery-flowing blue color which can become translucent. Hair color is typically a dark indigo-black that is always dominant and blueberry colored eyes. Both men and woman wear their hair long, but men weave poisoned needles and other weapons into the braid, mostly family heirlooms while woman are forbidden to wear weapons in their hair, since it's seen as shameful for a woman to need to worry about her safety. Clothing is always loose and flowing and small bells are attached around the waist and throat at puberty as too draw attention. Both men and women tattoo themselves, especially around the eyes since it's firmly believed that the goddess looks through them into your soul. Their language sounds like Aramaic blended with Hawaiian. ''More later Yelvea (Yell-ve-ay) Hailing from the midwest, textiles are their craft. Believing that beauty is a gift by the gods the arts such as painting, songs, storytelling, etc are considered holy. Their country has the most illustrious history for schools dedicated to the arts, and many nobles send their children to further their eduation. Temples are constructed as a simple courtyard where a pagoda shelters a statue of Yelv the God/Goddess typically dressed in a togalike wrap of many different colors either dancing, playing a musical instrument, writing, etc where flowers and incense are offered. The language is French sounding blended with Romanian. 'Fauna:' Qweya (Kweeya) (Name Meaning: Morningstar) A glorious bird as large as doves. The feathers are golden with blue-orange tail feathers and in the light of early morning flocks look like meteor showers. Their calls are bell like sounds and they commonly live in Yelvea. Imekso (Ee-meek-su) (Name Meaning: black death) At home in the marshes of the far north even the bravest Elagae particularly fear this beast. These creatures are horselike with a stumbling gait like it has a broken leg and therefore makes predators think it's easy prey. Until they get up close and it reveals it's serrated teeth. Named for it's black skin, that feels roughly woolen. These are''' not creatures you want to encounter. Though their skin is hghly prized for it's natural waterproofing. '''Amasa (Ah-may-ssah) A creature with the graceful dignity of a deer yet the woolier coat and surefooted mountain steadfastness of a Llama. At home in cooler climates their woolier coats are a must for clothing, and their meat is always in demand. Fantastic for travel they can go days without food, and are a dream on steep mountain sides, where roads are impossible. No family of Elagae have less that twenty of these essential beasts. ''2nd Continent'' Seperated down the middle by a great mountain range, that is actually stonelike sentient creatures the mountains change shape, form, and direction as common as the beings wish. These beings are responsible for soothestones, seafoam green-grey stones that are implanted into humans by a revy'lon surgeon, giving humans the access to certain abilities. These stones are typically put along the spine or on the forehead (That way they can't be taken away by losing a limb). Below the Great Mountains is the Woodland Sea, the ancestral home of the Deer People. Tree's are typically enormously large, and most of the trees are so large it would take an entire village a generation to cut down one tree. The Deer People unlike their cousins on the other two continents have a vast empire located here, and our very well known for their lumber and leatherwork, also their healing potions. Fauna: Zharl (Sh-ar-l) A tree dwelling catmonkey type being that lives in the south, with the pouch of a marsupial. Lives is family groups of up to ten females and five to six males. The females always have twins and the offspring are always one male, one female born blind and helpless the mother picks up the babies and places them in her pouch where they stay for up to three to four months. They have catlike faces, but with monkey type eyes and nose, they also have a tail, coloration is typically browns and greys so they can blend in. Zwhiks (Sch-iiieeeeekcks) The tropical-plains of the south also host flocks of these equid-lizardbird type creatures named Zwhiks for the sound they make when frightened. Brightly colored, the bodies are zebralike but slimmer like a gazelle and hosting crests made of bone covered in feathers. Their bodies are chameleon like and can change colors to better camouflage themselves. They are beautiful as they are strange. The females always have twins. Schwie (sway) Darlingly cute, but if frightened they have poison that they either can inflict through bite or spitting that could kill a full grown adult in under a minute. If spit on the poison can be absorbed through the skin. The size of a cat, they live in the trees their entire lives, making their homes in knot holes. They look vaguely like a terrier but with the smooth gliding quality and litheness of a cat. The have pouches and raise their babies for up too six months, afterwards the babies follow mom or hold on using their monkeylike paws and they have thumbs. They can be kept as pets, but you must have atleast five or six since social structure is needed so they don't die from depression. They are omnivores, but their favorite food is the golden leaves of the Kelyo tree where they typically live. Unless frightened there mute, but if frightened they give a warning screech that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Gokley (Gook-Lei) Coexisting with the Schwie they are also small, but about the size of a lynx. They have the look and general shape of a black bear but with quick movements of a squirrel. Between the front and back legs they have a flap of thick skin that they use to glide from one tree and another. If it wasn't for these creatures the schwie would over run their shared habitat. Lokyou'''t (look-out) The most terrifying thing in existence, whether on the ground or in a tree, you are '''never '''safe. With the general body of a lion/jaguar but more stretched out and snakelike, sporting very flexible vertebrae and pretty much always land on their feet. The female after mating will lay eggs which will incubate for three months and then the young will learn hunting skills and other useful talents for up to a year. Scientists after much study have found out these creatures have the intelligence for complex thinking like apes and even have some kind of ancestral memory, making them capable of learning from their mistakes. These beasts will haunt your nightmares. They get everywhere. '''Mri'ekto (mmmm-re-two) Deep in the woodland sea exist these beauties. The body and shape of a wolf, yet taller with the deep chest and long legs and coloration of a hyena, they also have long necks so they can see over the tall grassier areas. Unlike most creatures the female is much larger than the male, and more violent. Litters are usually two female and three males. They live in packs with a main female a host of males and the matriarchs daughters. Yicht '''(Ye-ck) Lean, and above all prized for their fur, these are the beauty pageant queens of the animal world. With the rangy toughness and cunning of a fox, the fuzzy lush fur of a rabbit. They are stunning to look at. Imagine the body of a fox morphing into the feet of a rabbit and with the ears of a rabbit and a slightly more rounded skull '''Lemt (Leom) A reindeer like body with a dragon like muscle tone and wings, and antlers. Solitary and majestic, many noble families use this animal on their banners. 3rd Continent Sporting the most technological advances this continent is revered by sporting the most advanced medicines and some of the brightest scholars in all the world. Colleges of all types of learning dot the landscape. Unfortunately those with magical abilities can't live here very easily due to this continent having a strange way of blocking abilities. 'Humans' Layesh:(lie-eesh) Referred to as The Autumn People these lovely people live in vast cities on mountain cliffs suspended over gorges with the cities connected by bridges. Always dressed in loose flowing clothing in shades of brown/orange and yellows. They serve the elementals of air and revere them as gods. Many live in cities, but a faction have cecome corrupted by other darker things, becoming'' twisted''. Characters Lecti '(Name Meaning: Rain. ''Pronounced: Lek-tie) Age: 15 Hair: Brown with thick blue highlights Eyes: slanted; dark indigo blue almost black Occupation: Smith/Fighter Living Place: 1st Continent, Mriesh A werewolf-Mriesh bastard, conceived when his mother's pack ran into a Mriesh raiding party. Since rape is seen as horrendously evil under pack law; he would have been left exposed (as both his birth parents wanted), except he showed an ability with water magic. Given to another pack that was on good terms with the Mriesh; he was taught water magic (by a woman) and is very proficient. But having brown-blue skin, eyes, and highlights of the Mriesh has left him on the fringes of werewolf society, and being werewolf has left him barely tolerated among the Mriesh. Each full moon he suffers horrific pain and must drink a special tonic to knock him unconscious or else the entire pack would be awake due to his screaming. Because of his frustration with his heritage, he usually takes it out in fighting, where due to his strong werewolf physique mixed with the quick snakelike reflexes of the Mriesh give him a great edge; the muscles from working at his fathers forge don't hurt either. '''Yuero ( Name Meaning: Path Finder. Pronounced: Yoo-ah-roa) Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey-green Age 19 Occupation: Prince of the Woodland Sea Living Place: 2nd Continent, Woodland Sea Raised a prince of the Woodland Sea, the younger of a set of twins. His five older brother have all died recently fighting off an invasion, forcing him to quit his studies at the Academy and take up the reigns. Being the least of his father's sons he faces his father's scorn, the uncertainty of his people, and his own fears of being a bad ruler. His choosing to study at the colleges in the 3rd continent have given him ideas of reforming his people which have made him seem very odd to his new subjects. Something terrible happened the night he was born, and he suffers from horrific nightmares. No one has told him the truth but the answer will have terrible consequences, particularly on his upcoming birthday. Category:Blog posts